villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Ftangr
Abilities Gift of Truth: The Creature gives to a person a tiny little fragment of the truth of all things . Too much of it for their minds nonetheless. Maddening visions take over everyone in the vicinity ,Making them cower in fear, escape in terror or at least flinch over the horrible truth revealed to them. Some recover, others are cursed with insanity from the revelation.(THis is different than THe power of Mind Manipulation in the sense that it can affect multiple subjects at the same time) Gift of Mutation: By merely a touch, The Nameless one delivers to a creature or object some of it's foul existence. Flesh is corrupted and molded, stone and metal shaped in organic forms. Weak subjects dissipate in a puddle of disgusting flesh. Stronger ones are mutated, Hands into pincers or tentacles, Eyes to fingers or the opposite. Those effects are temporary, but prolonged exposure to his powers might have worse side effects. THis power is draining to him, and he does not uses it lightly Physical Description WHat you shall First see of the nameless of is a man whose body is covered in a tattered Yellow cloak. As you however approach from a distance, his inuman traits become more and more visible. His body is barerly visible, only his clawed grey and skeletal hands are seen outside his cloak, with only 4 fingers each. He wear on his face a white mask, leaving little holes from where his mouth and eyes should be, but there is note. Only two orbs of crimson light to where his eyes should be... Personality The spokesman of Insanity cannot be described with mortal terms, much less understood. What can be said is that he is not evil by nature. His followers were led to him by their own will, and he does not lend his gifts without consent unless in self defense. He is also protective on those who swear by him, going to great lengths to keep them out of harms way. Outside of that, he is quite uncaring of mortals, caring only to reunite with his brothers and find his full power again. He has little if any conflicts on how he will reach those ends. Generally, he acts through his cult, unless a more refined approach is needed. He acts through charisma and cunning, not brute force. Backstory THrough the endless cycles of the universe, one being birthed and dying, and another created to it's place, a ragtag band of survivors said no. THey were the last living members of a nigh omnipotent race , who in their pride refused to die with the end of their cycle. Through an unspeakable ritual, they managed to defy the mercilessness of time, and pass through the next universe. However, their ritual was no perfect. Ftanghr The nameless Came into the Universe we know, but barely alive, close to death. He managed to land to a barely formed planet, falling into a slumber for millions of years to recover his power. When he awoke, he expected that he would be on the peak of his power, ready to unite his scattered brother and rule this realm like gods, who had stood against time and space itself. He was wrong. He awakened prematurely, barely at the tiniest fraction of his power. The world had changed, a strange race inhabiting it. What had happened ? Ftanghr Had no answers, and so the search begun, for his brothers and his lost power. He found allies in this quest, exiles of this hairless race that looked for answers too. To those, He gave his gifts eagerly , promising enlightenment and ascendancy over their mortal frames should they aid him. He had a growing numbers of followers, ending with the creation of a pseudo new age cult. Over his journey over the world, he discovered the truth trough his loyal agents . His power was stolen from him, bound in an artifact and hidden . The place for more answers was obvious: Heartania.